Entre o ontem e o amanhã
by Zara Watson
Summary: Um pequeno momento a sós entre Rony e Hermione pensando sobre os perigos da guerra iminente.


Fanfic escrita como presente para o Amigo Secreto Missing Moments da sessão Sidekick (Rony e Mione) do Fórum 6V.

Espero que minha amiga secreta **Nanda** goste!

"_Os braços da garota formavam um arco até o chão, seus dedos a centímetros dos de Rony. Harry ficou imaginando se teriam adormecido de mãos dadas."_

(HP e as Relíquias da Morte – pg. 142)

**Entre o ontem e o amanhã**

Hermione abriu os olhos deitada sobre as almofadas do sofá com o braço estirado para fora, os dedos quase tocando os de Rony. Estavam sozinhos na sala, Harry provavelmente já havia se levantado, Rony inspirava profundamente enquanto ainda dormiae a fraca luz solar que penetrava a fresta da janela iluminava os cabelos ruivos e as pequenas sardas no rosto dele. Ela fechou os olhos novamente lembrando-se da noite anterior, de como haviam fugido do ataque no casamento de Gui, de como escaparam dos comensais e como foram parar na Mansão coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais perigosas e não fazia ideia de como passariam por tudo para ajudar Harry a cumprir a missão que Dumbledore lhes dera. Mas naquele momento a única coisa que vinha a sua mente com clareza era o fato do Rony estar tão diferente, tratando-a tão carinhosamente, parecendo entender os sentimentos dela e compreendê-la como nunca antes. Na noite anterior ele havia sido tão gentil, insistira para que dormisse no sofá e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, teve a sensibilidade de perceber o quanto ela estava assustada e segurou sua mão para que pudesse dormir. Adormecer segurando a mão de Rony foi tão reconfortante e lhe deu uma segurança tão grande que agora tinha certeza de que os dias que viriam pela frente seriam bem mais fáceis de enfrentar estando ao lado dele. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados por um tempo enquanto se lembrava dos momentos que passou ao lado delee de como haviam mudado desde a primeira vez que se viram: de como seus sentimentos por ele haviam crescido e se transformado em algo que não conseguia explicar nem para si mesma, de como foi perturbador vê-lo com Lilá no ano anterior e de como ficou ao descobrir que amava aquele ruivo muito mais do que se ama a um amigo.

Rony acordou ainda sonolento, um pouco incomodado com a fraca luz solar que entrava pela janela e iluminava seu rosto. Olhou para Hermione ainda dormindo no sofá com a mão tão perto da sua que o fez respirar ali parado observando as feições dela, os cabelos um pouco desarrumados devido a noite de sono, os lábios fechados em um pequeno sorriso como se estivesse sonhando com algo bom, a respiração compassada como o ritmo de uma música lenta e feliz. Hermione era tão incrível, tão absurdamente linda aos seus olhos que era difícil estar ali tão perto e não poder tocá-la como desejava. Não conseguia lembrar o momento em que ela deixara de ser apenas uma amiga para ele, não sabia dizer quando passou a vê-la com outros olhos e quando começou a desejá-la tão intensamente que era difícil até de respirar estando ao lado dela. Foi pensando nisso que Rony fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar do quanto ela estava assustada na noite anterior, de como foi bom oferecer a mão para ela segurar e sentir o calor de sua pele na dele, como a adrenalina da fuga na noite anterior o havia deixado preocupado com ela e com suas vidas daqui para frente.O que fariam de agora em diante? Como conseguiriam ajudar Harry a derrotar Você-sabe-quem? Como encontrariam as tais Horcruxes? Por onde começariam? A única certeza que tinha era que estaria ao lado dela e que a protegeria de tudo, apesar de saber que ela era boa o suficiente para se defender sozinha e que tanto ele quanto Harry só conseguiriam seguir adiante nessa missão se ela estivesse com eles.

Os dois abriram os olhos acordando de seus pensamentos e passaram alguns segundos encarando-se até perceberem que estavam sozinhos na sala da mansão, ficando subitamente vermelhos e embaraçados com a situação. Rony levantou desconcertado e quase bateu a cabeça em uma das estantes que estava próxima ao lugar onde dormira enquanto Hermione levava as mãos aos cabelos tentando prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos ainda sonolentos e um pouco inchados.

-Ehr... Onde o Harry se meteu? – Rony perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pela roupa para desamassá-las.

-Não sei, vamos procurá-lo... – Hermione respondeu passando pelo ruivo em direção à porta.

Enquanto procuravam Harry pela mansão os dois pensavam porque não conseguiram se encarar ao acordar,enquando havia sido tão fácil dormirem ao lado um do outro de mãos dadas, apenas sentindo aquela presença reconfortante da pessoa amada. O que fazia com que ficassem tão embaraçados e envergonhados por terem ficado tão próximos? Porque não conseguiam dizer um ao outro o que sentiam e acabar com aquela situação desconfortante de uma vez por todas? Talvez aquele momento de guerra iminente não fosse o ideal para este tipo de coisa, mas e se não sobrevivessem e nunca pudessem dizer o que sentiam?

Deixaram os pensamentos de lado quando encontraram Harry no andar superior da casa perto do quarto de Sirius. Ele parecia ter encontrado algo importante.

**NA:** Bom, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a minha beta LilyFifiLaFole que além de betar minha fic também foi quem batizou ela. Estava morrendo sem saber um título descente que a minha amiga secreta não achasse horrível e minha beta querida me ajudou com várias sugestões lindas. Espero que você goste Nanda!


End file.
